24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 5:00am-6:00am
Kim Bauer arrives at the airport to return home to Los Angeles, but grows worried that she may not be safe. The FBI races to prevent Tony Almeida and Cara Bowden's attack on the DC subway system, while at the White House, Olivia Taylor desperately tries to cover her tracks after the Justice Department begins an investigation into Jonas Hodges' murder. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Kim Bauer was at the FBI around 1:00 a.m. talking to Jack in private about the small chance of him being treated with some of her stem cells since she is the closest family member. Jack tells her he'd rather die than take that risk. He doesn't want to have her go through the pain. * Olivia Taylor is expressing her anger on Hodges being released to Martin Collier. She's ready to transfer the funds to the killer, but she can't do through with it. Jonas Hodges gets in the van which then explodes. * Tony Almeida says to Jibraan Al-Zarian that if he doesn't want his brother dead he will do what they say. In order to protect his brother Hamid, Jibraan says he's working with Tony and his crew. * Jack Bauer and Renee Walker go to Gohar's residence. Renee and Jack start asking him where Jibraan is. He denies knowing anything at first, but Jack gets in his face and says he isn't going to debate this with him. Gohar says he knows how far Bauer is willing to go. They are in a vehicle heading to the home when Chloe calls Jack and tells him that the latest transfer of money doesn't match with Al-Zarian's bank records. Jack figures he is being set up by Tony. They arrive and assault the house. During the raid, Hamid stabs an associate with a shard of glass. Jack tells him to back off as they need him alive. Jack works to keep him alive. The following takes place between 5:00am and 6:00am 05:00:00 Cara Bowden is talking on the phone to Alan Wilson about modifying the canisters of the prion variant to get a larger distance. After confirming the canister will be ready for an attack on Washington Center Station, Tony gives Jibraan Al-Zarian an earpiece so that they can stay in contact. Tony sends Jibraan onto the Metro. Bowden puts the finishing touches on her disguise and takes the modified canister. Jack Bauer is talking to Renee Walker about getting information out of Harbinson, and she tells him to "do what you have to do". The EMT Waltrip is about to give Harbinson a shot of morphine for his pain, but Jack tells him to hold off. He tells Renee that she might want to leave the room, but she says. Jack starts demanding a location for the attack from Harbinson. tortures Harbinson as Waltrip watches.]]Harbinson doesn't know a location, but Jack begins to torture him, using his injury to create pain. Harbinson admits he doesn't know the attack location, but says he has a number for Tony. Jack tells him to begin planing what he's going to say to Tony. Bauer tells Waltrip to give him just enough morphine to allow him to talk. Jack has Chloe O'Brian and Janis Gold run a trace. Janis starts the trace in a way Chloe feels counterproductive, and Chloe insults her for it. Janis doesn't mind that Chloe is smarter and better than her, but asks that Chloe "not make her feel so stupid" for making mistakes. Chloe reluctantly accepts. Harbinson puts the call through to Tony, who clearly doesn't want to stay on the phone long. Harbinson claims that one of the payments in Jibraan's computer didn't go through, and Tony tells him to resubmit it. The phone is disconnected before they can get a complete trace, only narrowing it down to the Adams Morgan district. 05:10:55 discovers just how deep the conspiracy runs.]]Jibraan walks into the Metro station, but nervously walks up to the ticket counter. He removes the earbud Tony gave him and tries to the Token Booth Operator about Tony's plan. She eventually directs him to a Transit Cop. The cop tells Jibraan to put back in the earbud and get on the train, handing him a Metro card. Tony tells him he knew he had to try, but that they are always watching and if he tries again, his brother will die. 05:13:03...05:13:04...05:13:05 05:17:30 Aaron Pierce calls Olivia Taylor and wonders why she is not at the White House under Secret Service protection. Pierce informs her that they are asking for the pgone and internet records of the 11 people who knew Jonas Hodges was alive, because there clearly was a leak. Olivia says she is running a personal errand, but tells Aaron to cover for her until she returns. tells Olivia Taylor to get it together.]]Olivia is in Pershing Park where she meets up with Martin Collier. She tells Martin that she didn't go through with the payment, she couldn't, and that the assassin did it anyway. Collier tells her the he told the assassin to go through with it, and that the time for conscience was before she set this into motion. He tells her to get it together before she brings herself, and her mother crashing down. Kim Bauer, now at the airport, calls Stephen to tell him her flight has been delayed. He suggests that it was a sign to spend the rest of her father's few remaining hours with him, but Kim retorts that Jack has made it clear he doesn't want her around to "watch him die". Kim's cell phone battery begins to die. She notices a man watching her, and is unsettled. is set to be released in 15 minutes.]]Jibraan is sitting on the Metro as it comes to a stop. Another passenger is looking at Jibraan suspiciously. Bowden, in her disguise, boards the train and sets down her bag. Inside is the canister, which is set to go off in 15 minutes, when the train reaches Washington Center. Bowden calls Tony, who begins to move to go to the next station. 05:23:38 Chloe has been able to decode Tony's location, and informs Bauer and Renee. As the begin pursuit, Tony pulls out in front of him. Bauer, not wanting it to end up as a chase, rams into Tony's van, causing it to crash. Jack is able to put Tony in a sleeper hold, but not before Tony destroys the device he was using to track Jibraan. 05:24:52...05:24:53...05:24:54 05:29:19 Jack and Renee hook up the damaged device, but Chloe is unable to access any of the information on it. Jack is informed that Tony has woken up. Janis asks for the information to be sent to her screen, thinking she will be able to recover the data. Chloe reluctantly allows Janis to work on the data. tries to kill Tony Almeida, but can't.]]Jack walks up to Tim Moran and asks him and his men to "walk away" so Jack can talk to Tony. They do, and Jack walks to Almeida. Jack tells Tony that he will kill him, that he has nothing left to lose. Tony asks Jack what he thinks Tony has to lose, and Jack asks him "what happened to you?" Renee calls Jack back over. It seems that Janis was able to get the program on the device to run, and they have Jibraan's location. They quickly deduce he is on the metro, and head for the Washington Center station. 05:32:18 Jack is connected to Jibraan's earpiece, where he informs him of the situation. Bauer tells him that his brother is safe, but asks about the package Jibraan was given, but he didn't have a package. After the train stops he asks him to look for any passengers who left their baggage behind. Jibraan remembers recognizing Bowden despite her disguise, and locates the canister. Jack has Jibraan look at the timer, and discovers there is only a minute and a half left. Bauer tells Jibraan that they will be outside, but they need to start moving it now. Jibraan takes it out of the train, but is stopped when the passenger who was staring at him and another transit cop attempt to stop him. He pulls the canister out of the duffel bag and informs everyone his has a bomb. He begins to run his way through the station, holding the canister above his head and screaming. The DC Police and Bauer and Renee arrive at the station at about the same time. Bauer informs the DC police that Jibraan is with them. Jibraan hands Jack the canister outside of the station, and Jack quickly rushes to the CDC vehicle, where he puts the canister in the safe room seconds before it is released. Jack emerges from the vehicle, the variant has been contained. Jibraan goes to give his statement, and Renee notices that Jack is shaking. She tells him to take an injection, but Jack just took one twenty minutes ago. It's no longer working. She embraces him. 05:38:04...05:38:05...05:38:06 05:42:37 Kim Bauer, still at the airport, again notices she is being watched. She notices a married couple, Bob and Sarah, and asks to sit with them. She tells them about the man watching her, and Sarah suggests he just finds her attractive, but they agree to keep an eye on him. The man makes a phone call--to Jack Bauer. He is an FBI Agent who Jack asked to watch Kim get home safely. Renee informs Jack that Jonas Hodges has been murdered. Jack suggests that Tony is in danger as well, and orders a full security detail. Cara Bowden calls Alan Wilson, who is upset with Tony's failure. He also wants Almedia dead, afraid he will talk to the FBI. Bowden tells him not to worry: not only will Tony soon be free, but they will regain the prion variant. Back at the airport, Bob gets up to get coffee, and offers to get some for Kim, who declines. However, since he tail has vanished, she heads to the bathroom. Franks re-emerges behind her and watches as she heads to the bathroom, taking the moment for his own bathroom break. 05:46:18 kills Franks.]]However, as Franks washes his hands, Bob emerges from the bathroom and strangles the agent, killing him. He steals his badge and moves Franks to a stall, locking it from the inside and then hopping over to the adjacent stall to exit. 05:47:33...05:47:34...05:47:35 05:51:58 Olivia returns to the White House, but Aaron was upset about her 'personal errand'. Olivia says she needed some time to clear her head about the situation, and didn't want to do it in the White House where people would be watching. She attests she is fine now, and thanks Aaron for covering for her. She tells him she will have the phone and internet records for him shortly. 05:54:17 calls Ethan Kanin.]]Aaron, growing increasingly suspicious, pulls out his cell phone and calls Ethan Kanin. He asks about a modification made to the White House Chief of Staff's office made under the tenure of Mike Novick; specifically a recording device for conversations. Kanin admits he used the device, and Aaron wants to access it, but refuses to give Kanin more information over the phone. Kanin agrees to come to the White House immediately. Olivia sends the money to the assassin. Back at the FBI, Janis asks Chloe for a compliment about her good work, and Chloe says that it's nothing person, but she isn't in the business of handing out compliments. Chloe finds a photo of Cara, and sends it to Jack and Jibraan. Jibraan looks at the photo and confirms that the woman was the same person who left the canister on the train. Moments later an FBI vehicle pulls up and Jibraan and Hamid are reunited. Muhtadi Gohar gives Jack an approving look, and Jack even forces out half a smile. 05:57:19 focuses his laptop on Kim Bauer.]]Bob returns, handing the coffee to Sarah, explaining his prolonged absence to a lack of decaf at the nearest shop. He opens his laptop and fixes the camera on Kim. Bowden makes a phone call to Jack, and shows him the live video of Kim. She tells him that Agent Franks has been taken out, and to get Tony out of custody. Jack explains that it is impossible, but Cara says that is his problem. Renee tells Tony he's going to pay for what he did to Larry Moss. He looks at Tony, who smirks. 05:59:57...05:59:58...05:59:59...06:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Omid Abtahi as Jibraan Al-Zarian * Rafi Gavron as Hamid Al-Zarian * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Ravi Kapoor as Muhtadi Gohar * Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden * Leland Orser as Martin Collier * Paul Wesley as Stephen * Don McManus as Bob * Mary Page Keller as Sarah * F.J. Rio as Franks * Matt McTighe as Tim Moran * Brian Kimmet as Harbinson * Karim Prince as Waltrip * and Will Patton as Alan Wilson Co-starring * Eileen Galindo as Token Booth Operator * Ryan K. Smith as Transit Cop #1 * Peter James Smith as FBI Med Tech #2 * Randolph Adams as Cop #2 * Glenda Darnell as Airline Rep * Randy Flagler as Operative #2 * David Robert Lewis as FBI Agent * Geoff Aull as Wall Street Passenger Uncredited * Steve Lanza as Agent Reed Background information and notes * This is the first episode of the season not to feature President Allison Taylor, making Jack Bauer and Renee Walker the only characters to appear in every episode thus far. * Bob Gunton returns as Ethan Kanin after a six-episode absence. * As Jibraan Al-Zarian runs towards the surface after announcing he has a bomb, he climbs some stairs, but footage of him climbing the escalator mere seconds before is reused. * The Red Line of the Los Angeles Metro subway/light rail system was used as filming for the Washington Metro subway scenes. Absent from the station where Jibraan Al-Zarian frantically runs out with the bomb are platform floor next train arrival light indicators, commonly used in all Washington Metro stations. * There is no Metro station with the name "Washington Center;" there is a Metro Center station on the red line, but contrary to the show's dialogue, it isn't the last stop on any rail line. Additionally, the Washington Metrorail system does not utilize station booth agents (all stations use vending machines) at any station. See also